Experiment
by girlwhosings
Summary: A sequel to 'The Dare It Kiss'...


(A/N: A sequel to ' The Dare It Kiss'. Hope you'll like it as well.)  
  
+~+  
  
Hibiki had kissed Dita on her lips to stop her from crying.  
  
Apparently, Hibiki and the group were playing 'Truth or Dare' and Hibiki was challenged to kiss Dita. He refused, at first, but kissed her willingly after when he felt his heart twisted when he saw Dita crying.  
  
Dita and Hibiki released themselves from the breath-taking kiss and blushed madly in embarrassment.  
  
Dita looked away and Hibiki rubbed his nose.  
  
"That was... pretty nice, wasn't it?" Asked Hibiki, as Dita looked at Hibiki in surprised, with her cheeks still red. Hibiki panicked. "I mean, it's tasted sweet." Said Hibiki in panic as he blushed bright red. "No! I mean it's delicious! No! I, I mean it was really yummy! Argh... I mean..."  
  
"Want another go?" Asked Dita in a soft but clear voice. Hibiki looked at her, his face still blushing in embarrassment. So was Dita's.  
  
Hibiki smiled. "I could?" He asked. Dita said nothing but moved forward to Hibiki and kissed him on his lips. It was a soft kiss, just on the lips. Their tongues were about to move until when Jura and her group appeared.  
  
Hibiki and Dita jumped away from each other.  
  
"You guys did it!" Cried Jura as her eyes twinkles as Misty watched them in embarrassment. Meia and the others sweatdropped. Jura went forward towards them and hugged them together. "This is so very great!" She cheered happily as Hibiki tried to push himself away from her.  
  
"Jura, it's not even you kissing with someone..." Barnette commented with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Well, since they are done, shall we go back now?" Asked Meia as Jura stared at her.  
  
"Of course not!" Jura screamed. "Since they kissed and proved that they loved each other," Said Jura as she laughed evilly with evil aura filling the air. Meia and the others sweatdropped along with Duero. "THEY SHALL DO THE EXPERIMENT THAT I HAD ALWAYS BEEN INTERESTED IN!" Said Jura as her eyes twinkled.  
  
"NANI?!" Shouted Dita and Hibiki in unison.  
  
"Yes! Experiment time!" Said Jura as she grabbed them on their collars and hold them up in air as she runs along the corridor, towards Dita's room, in the speed of light. "Meia and the others sweatdropped as they tried to catch up with Jura. "You two shall make BABIES!" Said Jura as she threw them into Dita's room. She stood at the door and hold onto the door. "You shall not be allowed to get out of here until the process had been taken place!" With that, she bid them goodbye haughtily as she step back and pressed on a button that made the door closed and locked.  
  
Dita and Hibiki sweatdropped when Jura slammed the door closed. Dita and Hibiki looked at each other under the dim light in the room. They blushed.  
  
Hibiki stood up and sat on Dita's bed as he sighed. "Great. Just great." He muttered angrily.  
  
Dita moved and sat beside him."So, what are we going to do?" Asked Dita with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Hibiki sighed again.  
  
There was a moment of silence until when Dita broke it with a chirpy voice. "Mr Alien had once promised to come into my room before, do you remember?" She asked in a bubbly tone.  
  
Hibiki smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. And I always never managed to be able to do so."  
  
Dita grinned. "Then I must really thank Jura!" Said Dita in determination. "I must thank her for creating an opportunity for us!"  
  
Hibiki raised an eyebrow. "But what are we going to do even though I'm already in your room? You didn't need to show me your UFO stuffs, 'cause..." Said Hibiki as he looked around with a sweatdropped. "It's all over."  
  
Dita chuckled. "Then, what shall we do?" Asked Dita.  
  
"What shall we do indeed..." Said Hibiki as he looked at the bed he was sitting on. Dita followed him. Then, they both blushed.  
  
"Making babies?" They muttered in unison with a red face.  
  
Dita looked away shyly at first, but soon turned to face Hibiki with her eyes closed.  
  
Hibiki blushed lightly, then moved his face to Dita...  
  
Their lips met.  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoy it... I won't go on further... I'm not intending to write an R-rated fic... ^-^; Lolz... Well, please R+R! {So that I may consider on writing the third sequel...}) 


End file.
